How and Why He Broke My Heart Into Pieces!
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: ON HOLD FOR REWRITE...
1. How he broke my heart Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs or anything related to the Twilight Books!

Bella's P.O.V!

Hey my name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I live in Phoenix, Arizona. I am 18 years old and her is my messed up life!

-------------------------------------

I was laying in my bed and I was listening to a song on my Ipod called Don't Forget to remember me by Carrie Underwood. It made me think of some memories I hadn't thought about in along time. The memories are from about 10 years ago.

Flashback:

_I was looking at a little girl about 8 years old. She had brown hair that was to her lower back, She was wearing a pair of Capri jeans and a pink spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of plain ol' sneakers. She had her head down and was sitting on a swing. I then recognized the girl….it was me 10 years ago. Just then a little boy come up to me and I saw from the eyes of the 10 years younger me. _

"_Are you ok?" He said. It sounded like soft velvet and it was sincere. _

_The boy had bronze hair that was sticking every which way. He also had emerald green eyes full of sensitivity._

"_Yes" I said with a bored tone to my voice._

"_You want to come play with me?" he asked._

" _Sure my names Isabella by the way but I prefer Bella" I said._

"_Edward" was his reply and then we ran off together and had a good time. When it was time to leave we said our good byes and we were best friends for what we thought was going to last forever………we were so wrong!_

End of Flashback!

( I was going to stop but…..nah im just going to keep going!)

Then when I came out of my memory I walked up to my mirror. My hair was past my ass and it was black (she dyed it….. But why you ask well keep reading to find out!!)

I have had my hair black since I was 13 years old. I never really cut my hair all I do is really get about 1½ inches trimmed off every so often. I had on a black shirt with the Evanescence (best band ever Amy Lee's voice Kicks Ass) logo and all that on it, it was from the concert I went to for them….. With Edward. I don't talk much bout Edward cause you see we were the best of friends we knew each other inside and out. When I was 13 every thing changed.

Flashback:

_I was sitting on the couch when I heard a very intense knocking on the front door. I got off the couch and walked to the door. I looked out of the little peep whole thingy and saw Edward. I opened the door._

"_Hey Edward what's up?" I said _

"_Hey Bells you want to come on a walk with me?" he asked _

_God I had been crushing on him since I had turned 11 years old._

"_Sure" I said "Hold on let me tell my mom and get some shoes on"_

_After I did just that I walked out side and just as I was about to actually get down the stairs without falling….. Nope the last step had to ruin it. I tripped and almost fell on my face Edward caught me._

_He started to chuckle._

"_Bella Bella Bella! Just what am I going to do with you?" he said _

"_oh shut up Edward." I replied back!_

"_cant you go one day without tripping over your own feet?" he said sarcasm dripping from his voice._

_After I had my balance I playfully punched his arm. It wasn't hard or I thought it wasn't._

"_Ouch Bells that hurt" he said quite serious now._

"_good" was all I replied with._

_I looked around and we were at the swings and I was sitting on the same swing that I was the day we met._

"_Bells I got something to tell you!" he said and his voice was full of sadness. _

"_What's wrong Edward?" I asked concerned._

"_I got adopted" he whispered._

_Edward was put in a foster home when his parents were killed in a car crash because of a drunk driver 3 years ago. _

"_That's good isn't it" I said confused _

"_No Bella It isn't the family is a doctor and his wife and when they take me home they're taking me to Chicago, Illinois" he said to me. "that means we will be separated and we'll never see each other again" he finished._

_He looked at me and his eyes were watering and his voice was cracking like he was going to cry._

"_w…..what" I whispered. At that moment my mind was going a mile a minute and when I realized what he was saying I couldn't say anything….or so I thought._

"_NO NO NO NO NO" I screamed "THEY CAN'T TAKE YOU NO NO NO!" I didn't realize I was screaming or anything of what was going on untill Edward pulled me in a hug and that's when I noticed I was crying "it's ok I'll make you a pack and I'll try to keep it ok?" he said looking into my eyes and all I could do for an answer is nod my head. " Lets promise each other not to change in any way and we'll stay in touch and never forget about each other…Ever!" he said and held out his hand. I took it and we did our secret handshake. (it's the one they do in the Parent Trap with Lindsey Lohan) " I promise" I said._

End of Flash back!

That was the last time I heard from Edward. He broke our promise. He broke my heart.

-----------------

Soooooo? What you think good? bad?

Review and tell me!

More Reviews= Happy Author

Happy Author= More Chapters

More Chapters= Happy Readers

That's my system! okie dokie pineapple pokie?


	2. How he broke my heart Edward

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight……………….Unfortunately!!!

Previously on Bella's P.O.V…..

Flashback:

_I was sitting on the couch when I heard a very intense knocking on the front door. I got off the couch and walked to the door. I looked out of the little peep whole thingy and saw Edward. I opened the door._

"_Hey Edward what's up?" I said _

"_Hey Bells you want to come on a walk with me?" he asked _

_God I had been crushing on him since I had turned 11 years old._

"_Sure" I said "Hold on let me tell my mom and get some shoes on"_

_After I did just that I walked out side and just as I was about to actually get down the stairs without falling….. Nope the last step had to ruin it. I tripped and almost fell on my face Edward caught me._

_He started to chuckle._

"_Bella Bella Bella! Just what am I going to do with you?" he said _

"_oh shut up Edward." I replied back!_

"_cant you go one day without tripping over your own feet?" he said sarcasm dripping from his voice._

_After I had my balance I playfully punched his arm. It wasn't hard or I thought it wasn't._

"_Ouch Bells that hurt" he said quite serious now._

"_good" was all I replied with._

_I looked around and we were at the swings and I was sitting on the same swing that I was the day we met._

"_Bells I got something to tell you!" he said and his voice was full of sadness. _

"_What's wrong Edward?" I asked concerned._

"_I got adopted" he whispered._

_Edward was put in a foster home when his parents were killed in a car crash because of a drunk driver 3 years ago. _

"_That's good isn't it" I said confused _

"_No Bella It isn't the family is a doctor and his wife and when they take me home they're taking me to Chicago, Illinois" he said to me. "that means we will be separated and we'll never see each other again" he finished._

_He looked at me and his eyes were watering and his voice was cracking like he was going to cry._

"_w…..what" I whispered. At that moment my mind was going a mile a minute and when I realized what he was saying I couldn't say anything….or so I thought._

"_NO NO NO NO NO" I screamed "THEY CAN'T TAKE YOU NO NO NO!" I didn't realize I was screaming or anything of what was going on untill Edward pulled me in a hug and that's when I noticed I was crying "it's ok I'll make you a pack and I'll try to keep it ok?" he said looking into my eyes and all I could do for an answer is nod my head. " Lets promise each other not to change in any way and we'll stay in touch and never forget about each other…Ever!" he said and held out his hand. I took it and we did our secret handshake. (it's the one they do in the Parent Trap with Lindsey Lohan) " I promise" I said._

End of Flash back!

That was the last time I heard from Edward. He broke our promise. He broke my heart.

Back to the story……

Edwards P.O.V

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I live in a small town of Forks, Washington. I am eighteen years old and I am also the player of my high school. When I was thirteen years old (A/N: sorry guys but im changing it to where Bella and Edward are the same age ok byez! U may now carry on) I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, from my home town Phoenix, Arizona. At the time it was just us three, but now there's Alice or Ali for short, Jasper or Jazz for short, Emmett or Em for short, and Rosalie or Rose for short. Alice and Emmett are brother and sister, even though they don't look alike they're even related. Jazz and Rose are Twins and also Esme is their aunt. They were separated at birth, and Esme had already adopted them then about 2 years after they found out that they were twins. Ali and Jazz are together and so are Rose and Em. I am the only 'single' person in this house. When I was thirteen I had the best girl in the world. She was sweet, innocent (till you really fucked with her temper then if you did you would really want a rabid bear to attack you then her.), beautiful, intelligent, funny, understanding, and selfless. She had brown hair with natural red streaks in it, and it was past her ass and she had milk chocolate eyes that you could get lost in and they were always full of vivid emotion. Her laugh sounded like a waterfall and at the time it was my favorite sound. I had a crush on her from the time we were eleven years old. While I was in my thoughts I had a flashback.

FLASHBACK….

_I was walking down a street and walked up her drive way. I knew she knew something was up cause I was acting out of character for a few days. I was at her door and I started knocking. I then waited and the door opened to Bella in the door jam._

"_Hey Edward what's up?" she said _

"_Hey Bells you want to come on a walk with me?" I asked _

_God I had been crushing on her since I had were 11 years old._

"_Sure" She said "Hold on let me tell my mom and get some shoes on"_

_After she did that she walked outside and just as she was about to actually get down the stairs without falling….. Nope the last step had to ruin it. She tripped and almost fell on her face._

_I caught her of course._

_I started to chuckle._

"_Bella Bella Bella! Just what am I going to do with you?" I mocked. _

"_oh shut up Edward." she replied back!_

"_can't you go one day without tripping over your own feet?" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice._

_After she had her balance back she playfully punched my arm. I knew she was didn't know her own strength but Damn did it hurt._

"_Ouch Bells that hurt" I said quite serious now._

"_good" was all she replied with._

_I looked around and we were at the swings and I was standing in the same spot the same day we met and she was sitting on the same swing._

"_Bells I got something to tell you!" I said and my voice was full of sadness. _

"_What's wrong Edward?" She asked concerned._

"_I got adopted" I whispered._

_I was put in a foster home when my parents were killed in a car crash because of a drunk driver 3 years ago. _

"_That's good isn't it" she said confused _

"_No Bella It isn't the family is a doctor and his wife and when they take me home they're taking me to Chicago, Illinois" I said to her. "that means we will be separated and we'll never see each other again" I finished._

_I looked at her knowing that she could see that my eyes were watering and my voice was cracking like I was going to cry._

"_w…..what" she whispered. At that moment my mind was going a mile a minute and when she realized what I was saying she couldn't say anything….or so I thought._

"_NO NO NO NO NO" She screamed "THEY CAN'T TAKE YOU! NO NO NO!" I was taken by surprise because Bella wasn't one for tantrums. Then she started yelling and screaming at noone unparticular. I noticed she was crying so I picked her up and set her on my lap and tried comforting her. "it's ok I'll make you a pack and I'll try to keep it ok?" I said looking into my eyes and all she could do for an answer is nod her head. " Lets promise each other not to change in any way and we'll stay in touch and never forget about each other…Ever!" I said and held out my hand. She took it and we did our secret handshake. (it's the one they do in the Parent Trap with Lindsey Lohan) " I promise" she said._

End of Flashback!

"Shit" I mumbled to myself.

"What's Wrong?" someone asked.

I jumped because I didn't realize someone was there. It was Jasper.

"I made a terrible mistake by breaking a sacred promise to my friend and now they're probably really pissed at me!" I answered him.

"Who?" he asked quite intrigued that I actually had a friend at one time.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, but she hated that name because she hated being formal so she liked everybody to call her Bella" I told him.

"What was she like?" he asked me

"She was intelligent, beautiful, sensitive, selfless, down to earth, innocent till you pissed her off 'cause if you did that she would skin you alive, she was always their for you, and quite clumsy. She had brown hair with natural red highlights that was to her ass last time I saw her, and doe brown eyes that always were full of emotion and you could just get lost in them sometimes" I said.

"Well man I'm sorry but she sounds like quite a decent friend!" He told me.

"I know she was Jasper I know" I said with a sigh. _You have no idea_ I finished in my head.

___________________________________

Soooooo? What you think good? bad?

Review and tell me!

More Reviews= Happy Author

Happy Author= More Chapters

More Chapters= Happy Readers

That's my system! okie dokie pineapple pokie?

BY THE WAY THIS STORY WHEN I WAS WRITING IT WAS 10 PAGES SO…………

*THROWS PARTY*

THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER OF ALL MY FANFICTIONS!

NEED MORE REVIEWS REMEMBER….

More Reviews= Happy Author

Happy Author= More Chapters

More Chapters= Happy Readers

SO GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING!

CLICK THE BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!

\/

*REVIEW/FEEDBACK BUTTON GOES HERE*


	3. Pain in the Pasts Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Bella's P.O.V:

I was at the moment on a plane to Port Angles to visit and live with my dad Charlie. My parents divorced a few months after E…._he_ moved away! I wonder if he still remembered me. God, I missed him sometimes well most of the time. He was my only friend because I am naturally shy, klutzy, and a total bookworm. Just then the captain came on and told us we would be landing, so we needed to put on our seatbelts and stay in our seat. When we landed I went out and got my luggage and went to find my father. "Bells!" someone said behind me and when I turned around I say it was my dad. "Hey Dad!" I squealed and pulled him into a hug. "How are you?" He asked taking my luggage. "I've been great actually, haven't really changed." I said hoping he wouldn't notice my hair. "Yea right Bells…..Did you die your hair…… black?" he asked. "Ugh…..Yea?" I said. It was supposed to come out as a statement but sounded like a question. "It's also grown out…I like it!" He exclaimed. "Makes you look like the little girl on the Addams Family! What was her name again?" He said then his face had concentration spread on it. "You mean Wednesday Addams?" I said but of course that isn't exactly an insult because she's my favorite on the show and movie. "That's it!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Come on Dad lets get to the car." I said pulling him to the front exit. He chuckled. It was about a 2 hour drive back to the house. When we got there I saw that there was a silver Aston Martin One-77 (On profile) with a rust colored boy sitting on top. I automatically knew who it was when I saw his face. He should be around 16. "What's that?" I asked pointing to it. "Oh it's a welcome home present." he said. "Which one is my present: the guy or the car?" I said with a raised eyebrow but I only meant it to be sarcastic. Charlie just look at me with a bewildered expression. I laughed. "Dad, I was joking! I know you were talking about the car." I said. He sighed in relief. I chuckled and shook my head, rolling my eyes. He parked into the driveway and we got out. "Well, Well, Well….. Jacob Black what the hell are you doing on my car? You know better then to mess with something mechanical and belonging to me." I said. He barked out a laugh. "How the hell did you know it was me?" he said. "Jacob…… Jake, You are so….naïve. I may be female but I'm not stupid." I said quite serious. "Plus… you're the only one who is about 16 and knows Charlie well enough to be lounging at his house…If you don't count my brother Emmett…but he's older than me." I said. (A/N: Hey guys I changed it to this I know I said that he was related to Alice and was adopted by the Cullen's but I'm changing it to this. Carry on now!) "Ahhh….You got a point." We both laughed. "So what has my gullible brother been up to lately?" I asked. "He's been hanging out with the Cullen's and he's dating one named Rose." he said. "Oh… is she nice?" I asked him. "I don't know I haven't met them. All I know is that they moved here from Chicago and that the dad is a doctor." he told me. Just then a red hummer jeep pulled into the driveway. I automatically knew it was Emmett. The thing is that he doesn't know I dyed my hair black cause him and dad were already living in forks and my parents were already filing for divorce. Em cut the engine and got out of the car. "Hey Jake. Who's this?" He said. I gasped. That comment really just pissed me off. I huffed angrily and turned towards Em. "Seriously I cant believe you could forget your own little sister!" I said and stalked towards the house. "See ya later Jake." I grumbled and went inside and slammed the door. "What's wrong?" Dad asked. "Emmett is what's wrong! Dad why couldn't you just make me an only Child. What did I ever do to you? Which room is mine, is it the same one?" I asked knowing he knew what I meant. He nodded. "Thank you" I said. I went to my room and slammed the door. From downstairs I heard Dad. "EMMETT! GET. YOUR. ASS. IN. THIS. HOUSE. NOW." Dad screamed. I heard the door open then close. "Yeah Pops?" Emmett said. "What did you do?" Dad demanded. "What do you mean?" Em asked. "You know what I mean. Bella just came in here and started ranting about me hating her cause I didn't let her be an only child or something then she went to her room and slammed the door. Now what did you do?!" Dad said. "Ok I pull in the drive right and I see Jake and then a black haired girl so I get out and say hi to Jake and then asked who the girl was. She gasped then huffed turned around then ranted to me about "how could you forget your little sister" or something then she turns says bye to Jake comes in and slams the front door." Em explained. "Well no wonder she's ticked off. You should blame that on your mom for not telling us Bella dyed her hair black. Still, a ticked off Bella is a bad Bella." Dad said. "You mean a Pissed off Bella is a Bitchy Bella." Em corrected him. I heard enough of this. I opened my door. "YOU KNOW I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU RIGHT!" I screamed and then slammed my door. "Shit, she said fuck so Dad she's not ticked she's pissed." Emmett said. I only really said that word when I was pissed. Blame Emmett. "Well let's just let her cool down." Dad said.

*~* _Three hours later _*~*

I went out of my room after cooling down and setting everything up. I went down stairs. "I'm sorry for exploding on you two. I have been thinking of some painful memories and I took the hurt and used you and I'm sorry" I said. "It's ok Squirt." Em said using my old nickname which told me he meant it. "Same here Bells" Dad said. They each pulled me into a hug. "So… who's hungry?" I asked. "Starved" they said. I went into the kitchen and made my favorite lasagna. It was also _his_ favorite. Em came in. "Mmm… smells scrumptious!" he said. "Wait till you taste it." I said. Then he walked out with a soda When it was done I let it cool and then I put it on a plate. I put the plates and the lasagna dish on the table. I then put 3 glasses of milk on the table. "Guys get your asses out here…dinners ready!" I called. They both came running. They sat in the chairs. "Hey Bells…What's this?" he said pointing to the glass. I looked at him. "Really? Well Emmett that is called Milk. It helps build strong bones…plus you'll need it to eat my lasagna." I said. He scoffed. "I already have strong bones, plus Bella I am sure I won't need it to eat." he said and got up and got a soda. I chuckled. "Alright if your sure." I said. Charlie already knew he would need it because of my special ingredient that is secret. I left his glass in front of him knowing that he would use it. Emmett cut a piece and put it on his fork. Me and Dad looked at each other with a smirk. Emmett noticed that we hadn't started eating. "You guys gonna eat?" he asked. "Yeah but we're letting you try it first." I said calmly even though I wanted to burst into giggles. Emmett shrugged and put the piece into his mouth and started to chew. Me and Dad watched intensely. After a minute Emmett swallowed. 5...4...3...2...1...BINGO! Emmett's eyes went wide, they also were tearing up. He grabbed the milk and chugged it down. Me and Dad started laughing at him. Emmett put the glass down. "What. The. Hell." He said glaring at me. "Told you'd need it, but no… your too manly!" I taunted him. "I call it 5 Alarm Lasagna." I said. "You could of warned me Dad!" Emmett whined. "Hey Emmy-bear do you want some cheese with that whine?" I said giggling. "You think this is funny! Don't. You." he said well maybe more like accused. "Welllllll………." I looked like I was in deep thought. "Yea." I said. "Well…." He didn't finish he just started eating and so did we. I didn't touch the milk except in little sips. Emmett looked at me in disbelief. I shrugged. I was desensitized to the spiciness by now. When we were done eating we all cleaned up and went to the living room. I sat down on the couch. "Oh, before I forget Bella you got school tomorrow." My dad said. "Ok." I said. "So what's the low down at school." I asked. "Well I hang with my girlfriend and her family minus one who is one of _**those**_ guys. There is some of _**those **_girls if you know what I mean," I nodded. "Then more of _**those**_ guys they're like a cult, then they're all ok." he said. I nodded. Emmett and Dad started talking and I don't know when I closed my eyes taking a deep breath and then everything is blank. I felt someone pick me up and carry me. When I woke up I was in bed still clothed. I sighed and looked at my clock. It read…_ 6:00 a.m. _I got up and did my daily routine. I then went down stairs and made breakfast. At 6:30 a.m. I heard Emmett get up and do his daily routine and then he came down. I was already eating my eggs, sausages, bacon, and toast. "Bella….." I cut him off knowing what he was going to say. "Breakfasts on the counter already on the plate" I said. "Thanks" He went into the kitchen and grabbed the plate and brought it to the table. "How did you know what I was going to ask you?" he asked. "Emmett its you!" I stated. "Right" He dragged out. We ate then went to school. I was wearing a blue top with blue bootie shorts and blue high heel pumps. I also put a electric blue highlight in my hair. I had light, natural looking make-up on also. When I was putting my dishes in the sink Emmett raised his eyebrow. "What?" I asked. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked. "Cause I wanna!" I said. "Whatever." he said. He went and got his stuff and drove off to school. I went right after him…after changing my bootie shorts into blue leather pants on and black hoops in. I then left for school a.k.a Hell! When I got there I parked next to Emmett's Jeep and saw everyone murmuring to each other looking at my car. Crap! I hated attention. I got out and walked over to Emmy who was talking to a blond whom I guessed was Rosalie. I kissed Emmett's cheek then smiled at Rosalie. She glowered and next thing I know my cheek hurts. I looked at Rosalie with a hurt expression. "Listen here you Ho! This. Is. My. Boyfriend. If I ever see you near him again It will hurt worse than that! Now…Leave!" She said to me. I felt tears spill out of my eyes. I looked at Emmett and he had a shocked expression but when he saw I was crying he went into full protective big brother mode. "Bye I'll see yah later." I said. "Don't count on it." Rosalie sneered. I left running to my car like a bat outta hell. I started bursting into tears. I saw Emmett yelling at Rosalie then he left her and walked over to me. He opened my door and pulled me out into a hug and started comforting me. "Bella don't listen to what she said. It's going to be alright." He said. I nodded into his chest. For some reason I felt much better. "Thanks Emmy-Bear" I whispered. "No problem Jelly-Belly" he said. I laughed. I hadn't heard that name in years. "There now lets go get your schedule." he said. "I can't do that. Carry me?" I whined. He chuckled then put me on his back and started walking to the front office. When we got there he kept me on his back. "Hey Mrs. Cope I need the schedule for a Miss. Isabella Swan please?" He asked the red headed secretary. "Sure but you know the rules Emmett that person must pick it up." She said. I poked my head up over Emmett's unusually large head. "Hi I'm right here." I said. She jumped and squeaked. Emmett chuckled. "I'm sorry." I smacked Emmett Gibbs style. (If ya'll don't know what that is…I got it from NCIS. Gibbs always smacks people on the back of the head so I call it Gibbs style. That's all it is. I Love NCIS!) "Ow what the hell was that for!" He whined. "It's not nice to laugh at nice people do it again and im telling on you!" I said. "Telling who?" he asked. "I don't know but I'm still telling!" I said. "Let me guess big brother little sister." Mrs. Cope said. "Yep" I said popping the P. "Unfortunately this little brat is my sister." He said. "Hey!" I cried out. "Can I have my schedule please before I have to kill this bonehead and get blood all over this nice carpet!?" I asked and stated at the same time. "Let me down Bonehead." I said and he put me down. I grabbed my schedule. "You'll have to get this slip signed by your teachers and return it to me at the end of the day dear." she said. "Ok Thank you" I said. I took Emmett's arm and dragged him out. "Bye Mrs. Cope." Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes. I then saw a plastic blond and a guy making out. "Ew! Get a room." I said. He turned around and I gasped. "Oh, Hey Edward." Emmett said. I just stood there staring at him. He smirked. "Who's this?" Edward asked. "This is my little sister." Emmett said. "Well she's taken a fancy to me." He looked at me. "Maybe you'd care to join me." He said in a husky voice that was supposed to seduce me. I gasped. What the hell happened to him. He fucking broke our promise. I slapped him using all my negative and angry energy into the force of it. He looked at me and raised his hand and slapped me right in the face. I stumbled back from the force of the blow and Emmett caught me. He glared at Edward. "What. The. Hell. Cullen." He growled. "She hit me first so I taught her a lesson." He replied in a smug tone. Emmett growled and when I had my balance he started going towards him rage filled his eyes. I pushed back on his chest. "Stop Emmett." I said. "Sis! He just slapped you!" He said. "Yeah he did but promise me you won't beat the shit out of him." I pleaded. "WHAT! WHY!" He roared. "Because he's not worth getting in trouble with Dad and the school. Please?" I told and begged him. "You're right sis he's not worth it." He said. "Thank you" I said to him then faced the guy who I grew up with since we were 8 years old. "You. Bastard." I felt like I was gonna cry. "What have you turned into!" I whispered so low he couldn't hear. He looked at me surprised. "What?" He said. "Nothing Come on Emmett. We have to get to class." I said then we both went towards the building. I turned to Emmett "Emmy-bear can you tell them I got sick and had to leave. Please." I begged him. "Sure, What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. Everything. I'll explain when you get home. Bye." I said then stalked off to my car and sped off towards home. I cut my engine and ran inside. I didn't know I was crying till them. I fell against the door and cried with everything I had. How could he! "WHY! WHY! WHY!" I screamed. I went upstairs and cried myself out and fell asleep. I woke up and looked at my clock, it said _6:25 p.m._ I groaned. I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen after cleaning up of course, and grabbed the tub of _Ben & Jerry's. _I always kept it around incase I got depressed. Happens a lot so I always have like 30 of them in my own freezer. I took my favorite flavor and a spoon and went to the living room grabbing a blanket. I sat on the couch and Emmett was sitting there and then looked at me. He turned the TV off and turned to face me. "You ok? What happened today? What was up with the way you were looking at Ed…..Jackass?" He fired at me. I opened the tub of ice cream and began eating my sorrows away. "Slow down Emmett. Yes, Nothing, Long story." I said. "Well I have enough time. I told him what was going on. When I was done he just looked at me. "Wow!" He said. "Yeah. But that's not all. When I was 11 till 13 I had a major crush on him and when he was telling me he got adopted we made a promise and we did our sacred hand shake after. He broke both of the promises." I said wiping furiously at my tears. "What were the promises?" He asked. I laughed dryly. "We promised each other that 'd never change 2. Never forget each other and 3. We'd stay in touch. He broke number 1 and 3. Probably all three." I said. "Wow….What a Dick Head!" he said. "Yeah" I said and looked at the empty tub of ice cream. "Well we'd better go to bed." I said walking into the kitchen putting my spoon in the sink and the tub in the trash. I then walked up to bed and fell asleep to having nightmares. I didn't go to school the whole next week. I couldn't face my fears. I couldn't face my past.

* * *

FINALLY I UPDATED!

Good? Bad? Awesome? Horrible? Review and tell me!

So Edward slapped Bella and was smug about it. Rose slapped Bella now will she have to pay with her relationship? Bella's having a emotional breakdown…is she mentally stable? Emmett….Well he's Emmett! Why was Bella so upset about being slapped was it because she knew she didn't deserve it or was it something from her past? What will happen if Edward finds out who Emmett's little sister is? What will he feel when he realizes what he did when he slapped Bella? Will he change his ways? What will his family think of Bella? All this will be answered in future chapters so keep reading to find out!

P.S. Yes James, Laurent, and Victoria will be in this but they're all human.

P.S.S. Should I let Alice see the future cause she did in the book when she was human? Put all your comments in a review. NEED HELP WITH EYE COLORS AND LAST NAMES FOR THE THREE AMIGO'S….SHOULD JAKE TURN INTO A WEREWOLF IN THIS? PLEASE ANSWER! BYE!

-Insane-Southerner-16


	4. Pain in the Pasts Edward and Emmett

Disclaimer: Hey I do not own any of this series that all belongs to SM… unfortunately!

Previously on How and Why He Broke My Heart Into Pieces…

_I said then stalked off to my car and sped off towards home. I cut my engine and ran inside. I didn't know I was crying till them. I fell against the door and cried with everything I had. How could he! "WHY! WHY! WHY!" I screamed. I went upstairs and cried myself out and fell asleep. I woke up and looked at my clock, it said 6:25 p.m. I groaned. I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen after cleaning up of course, and grabbed the tub of Ben & Jerry's. I always kept it around incase I got depressed. Happens a lot so I always have like 30 of them in my own freezer. I took my favorite flavor and a spoon and went to the living room grabbing a blanket. I sat on the couch and Emmett was sitting there and then looked at me. He turned the TV off and turned to face me. "You ok? What happened today? What was up with the way you were looking at Ed…..Jackass?" He fired at me. I opened the tub of ice cream and began eating my sorrows away. "Slow down Emmett. Yes, Nothing, Long story." I said. "Well I have enough time. I told him what was going on. When I was done he just looked at me. "Wow!" He said. "Yeah. But that's not all. When I was 11 till 13 I had a major crush on him and when he was telling me he got adopted we made a promise and we did our sacred hand shake after. He broke both of the promises." I said wiping furiously at my tears. "What were the promises?" He asked. I laughed dryly. "We promised each other that 'd never change 2. Never forget each other and 3. We'd stay in touch. He broke number 1 and 3. Probably all three." I said. "Wow….What a Dick Head!" he said. "Yeah" I said and looked at the empty tub of ice cream. "Well we'd better go to bed." I said walking into the kitchen putting my spoon in the sink and the tub in the trash. I then walked up to bed and fell asleep to having nightmares. I didn't go to school the whole next week. I couldn't face my fears. I couldn't face my past._

Now Back to the story…

Edward's P.O.V:

Today… well the past week the little town of Forks, Washington has been all stirred up because Emmett Swan's Little Sister was coming to live with him and the Chief. No one really ever came and moved here because well it's not that much of a town. So that meant that everyone was quite excited. Alice couldn't wait to meet her because she's all Emmett's been able to talk about for the past two weeks. It has gotten pretty annoying. "EDWARD GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR. I WANT TO MEET THE NEW GIRL BEFORE THE BELL RINGS," Alice yelled. I rolled my eyes. How could something so small be so annoying. I took one final look in the mirror as I left my room. I went down the stairs and strait to the kitchen and grabbed my school bag and car keys. "COME ON ALICE IF YOU WANT A RIDE YOU BETTER GET THAT PIXIE ASS OF YOURS IN MY CAR," I called to her. I then proceeded to my car. It was a Silver Volvo. I got into my car and Alice got into the passenger seat and I started on my way to what adults call "school" and I called "hell." When I was pulling into a open space I noticed a relatively new and beautiful Silver Aston Martin One-77. What I would do to be able to have that car. I also noticed that a black haired girl stood next to Emmett and she kissed his cheek. Wait…What? Then Rosalie slapped her and then started to argue. I rolled my eyes. Geez, what girls won't do to get Emmett into their pants. I got out of my car to hear some yelling and then see the black haired girl dart for the Silver Aston Martin One-77. So that was her car. Then I heard Emmett screaming and yelling at Rosalie. Well she must of did something really bad if Emmett is yelling at her because Emmett never yells at Rosalie. I started looking for Lauren my girlfriend of the week. When I found her I walked up to her and put my hands over her eyes. "Guess Who?" I said seductively. "Mmm…Lets see… is it Eddy?" she said. I took my hand off her eyes and started kissing down her jaw and neck line. "Maybe!" I answered. She giggled. She then turned around and attacked my lips. I returned the kiss. "Ew. Get a room." an angel like voice said. I turned to where the voice came from and the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth was standing there. When she saw me she gasped and her eyes went wide. Emmett came up behind her. "Oh, Hey Edward." he said to me. The girl was still staring at me mouth wide open. "Who's This?" I asked. "This is my little sister." He said to me and he had that look that said… "_come-near-her-and-I'll-personally-kill-you-and-feed-you-to-the-sharks._" "Well she's taken a fancy to me" I said to him then looked at her. "Maybe you'd like to join me." I said in a husky voice, giving her a dazzling grin. She gasped again and I felt a heat on my cheek the next minute. _Did she just… slap me?_ _Yes…Yes she did!_ I looked at her and slapped her back. She stumbled back from the force of the hit and had her hand on her cheek and if Emmett hadn't been there she would of landed on her ass. He looked at me and the thought "_if looks could kill_" came to my mind. "What. The. Hell. Cullen." he growled. _Shit, I am in so much trouble. _"She hit me first so I taught her a lesson!" I said using a smug tone. Emmett growled. Once the girl had her balance she pushed back on her brothers chest. "Stop Emmett" She said. _Why was she stopping him?_ "Sis! He just slapped you!" Emmett said to her. "Yes he did but promise me you won't beat the shit out of him." she pleaded. _Why was this strange beautiful girl protecting me?_ "WHAT! WHY?" he roared. "Because he's not worth getting in trouble with Dad and the school. Please?" she begged him. "You're right sis he's not worth it." He said. "Thank you" She said to him then faced me. "You. Bastard." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "What have you turned into!" I thought I heard her say. "What?" I said. "Nothing Come on Emmett. We have to get to class." She said then they both went towards the building they were heading for. I shook my head and turned around to the person I completely forgot was there. Lauren. I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head and started to head for our class. When we got there we sat down just as the bell rang. Then the teacher came in and started to drone on and on.

*~*Lunch Time*~*

By the time I got to lunch I was starving and dying for more interaction with the new girl. When I got to the table, after getting my lunch, everyone was there even Emmett and he was seething probably telling them what happened this morning. I noticed that his sister wasn't there with him. When I went and sat down at the table Emmett looked up and then got up muttering to himself. He went and threw his food away and left the cafeteria. I looked at the rest of the group that was there. "What's his problem?" I asked. "You're his problem you asshole." Rose sneered. "What did I do?" I asked. "Oh I don't know how bout you slapped his sister right in front of him and then was smug about it." She said. "Well so did you" I fired back at her. "Yes but I didn't know it was his sister and you did so…." Rose trailed off. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said and walked outside to the outdoor lunch tables. Emmett was waiting there for me and he was pissed. "Cullen!" he said crossing his arms which made the muscles in his arms flex. "Emmett What do you want?" I asked. "Well I want to pumble you to a pulp right now but I promised Bella that I wouldn't touch you." he said. Wait! His sister is Bella Swan. The girl I loved since I was 11 years old. Oh….Shit! Bella is probably pissed. Crap I am a dead man. I'd rather be stuck in a room with a pissed Emmett. That is really bad. I had always thought we wouldn't see each other again and here we are in the same little town and in the same school and I couldn't have made a bigger mess of things…I am totally screwed. Why did I always have to mess up the best things in my life. Ugh I am so stupid. I have to make things right, but how am I going to do that? I had to make it up to her cause I wouldn't be surprised if she absolutely hated me. "Emmett I have to go I'll talk to you later okay?" I said to him in a stern voice. I went to my car and stormed out of that place like bats out of hell were after me.

Emmett's P.O.V: (A little treat for yah)

I couldn't believe my little sister was finally home. Although she wasn't so little anymore, she was now almost a woman. I woke up to my alarm for school, and I got up reluctantly and went to start my normal morning stuff. I was sure to be quiet so I didn't wake my Jelly-Belly up. I took a shower and got dressed but when I started going down the steps I caught the scent of the most delicious smell in the world. I walked down to see Bells sitting down with a plate full of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast. "Bella…." I started but she cut me off. "Breakfasts on the counter already on a plate." she said to me. Whoa how did she know what I was going to say it was as if she read my mind. "Thanks" I said grabbing the plate off the counter. "How did you know what I was going to ask you?" I asked. "Emmett it's you!" she simply stated. "Right." I dragged out. She giggled and that's when I noticed she wasn't as giggly and laid back as I remember her, she was always testy and moody and on edge. What happened back in Phoenix? Lord how I have missed that sound. When she was done eating she put her plate and cup in the sink and went upstairs to change for school. When she came downstairs she was in a blue top with blue bootie shorts and blue high heel pumps. She also had an electric blue highlight in her black pin strait hair. She then had on light, natural looking make-up. I raised my eyebrow at her. She looked at me. "What?" She asked. "Why are you wearing that?" I asked her in full out big brother mode. "Cause I wanna!" she said with a look that said "I-dare-you-to-comment-on-my-outfit-one-more-time." "Whatever!" I said in a dismissive tone. I gave her a look that said "Go-and-change-now-don't-argue-just-do-it!" She huffed. I grabbed my stuff and went to my car and drove to school. When I got there Rosie was already there waiting for me. I got out and went and kissed her. "Hey babe" I said. "Hey What's up you look tense." She asked concerned. Just then Bella rolled into the parking lot and parked next to my red jeep. She had changed into blue leather pants and added black hoop earrings. I rolled my eyes. She is always trying to impress people. She got out of the car and everyone was murmuring and giggling and staring. She hated all the attention on her well serves her right for wearing an outfit like that she looks like a hooker. She walked over to me and kissed my cheek then smiled friendly at Rosalie. Rosalie glowered back and then she slapped her right across the face. She looked at Rosalie with a hurt expression. "Listen here you Ho! This. Is. My. Boyfriend. If I ever see you near him again It will hurt worse than that! Now…Leave!" She said to her. I saw tears spill out of her eyes. I looked her and I had a shocked expression but when I saw she was crying I went into full protective big brother mode. "Bye I'll see yah later." She said. "Don't count on it." Rosalie sneered. She left running to my car like a bat outta hell. I looked at Rosalie with pissed off look. "What the hell Rose?" I yelled at her. Rose looked completely horrified and that was probably because I never yelled at her and she was always the one yelling at me. "Emmett calm down jeez she was just some random whore. Why are you so worked up?" She said. "WHY! WHY! MAYBE CAUSE THAT WASN'T A WHORE AT ALL! ROSE THAT WAS MY LITTLE SISTER BELLA!" I didn't realize I was screaming untill she flinched. "Rosie I'm sorry. I guess I am just really protective of her" I said. "It's fine. I'm sorry I slapped her." she said calmly but still shaken up from when I was screaming at her. "Here why don't we talk about this later and get it all straitened out ok. I have to go comfort my little sister." I said. She nodded. I opened her door and pulled her out into a hug and started comforting her. "Bella don't listen to what she said. It's going to be alright." I said. She nodded into my chest. I was always the one to comfort her and calm her down cause Renee and Charlie were always fighting when she was little and didn't know or didn't care how it was effecting us. "Thanks Emmy-Bear" she whispered. "No problem Jelly-Belly" I said. She laughed. "There now lets go get your schedule." I said. "I can't do that. Carry me?" She whined. I chuckled then put her on my back and started walking to the front office. When we got there I kept me on his back. "Hey Mrs. Cope I need the schedule for a Miss. Isabella Swan please?" I asked the red headed secretary. "Sure but you know the rules Emmett that person must pick it up." She said. She poked my head up over my unusually large head. "Hi I'm right here." She said. Mrs. Cope jumped and squeaked. I chuckled. "I'm sorry." She smacked me Gibbs style. (If ya'll don't know what that is…I got it from NCIS. Gibbs always smacks people on the back of the head so I call it Gibbs style. That's all it is. I Love NCIS!) "Ow what the hell was that for!" I whined. "It's not nice to laugh at nice people do it again and im telling on you!" She said. "Telling who?" I asked. "I don't know but I'm still telling!" She said. "Let me guess big brother little sister." Mrs. Cope said. "Yep" She said popping the P. "Unfortunately this little brat is my sister." I said. "Hey!" She cried out. "Can I have my schedule please before I have to kill this bonehead and get blood all over this nice carpet!" She asked and stated at the same time. "Let me down Bonehead." She said and I put her down. She grabbed my schedule. "You'll have to get this slip signed by your teachers and return it to me at the end of the day dear." Mrs. Cope said. "Ok Thank you" She said. She took my arm and dragged me out. "Bye Mrs. Cope." I yelled. Bella rolled my eyes. We then saw a plastic blond and a guy making out. "Ew! Get a room." She said. He turned around and Bella gasped. "Oh, Hey Edward." I said. She just stood there staring at him. He smirked. "Who's this?" Edward asked. "This is my little sister." I said. "Well she's taken a fancy to me." He looked at me. "Maybe you'd care to join me." He said in a husky voice that was supposed to seduce her. she gasped. She slapped him using all her force. He looked at me and raised his hand and slapped her right in the face. She stumbled back from the force of the blow and I caught me. I glared at Edward. "What. The. Hell. Cullen." I growled. "She hit me first so I taught her a lesson." He replied in a smug tone. I growled and helped her get her balance I started going towards him rage filled my eyes. She pushed back on my chest. "Stop Emmett." She said. "Sis! He just slapped you!" I said. "Yeah he did but promise me you won't beat the shit out of him." She pleaded. "WHAT! WHY!" I roared. "Because he's not worth getting in trouble with Dad and the school. Please?" She told and begged me. "You're right sis he's not worth it." I said. "Thank you" She said to me then faced Edward. She looked like she was gonna cry. He looked at her surprised. "What?" He said. "Nothing Come on Emmett. We have to get to class." She said then we both went towards the building. She turned to me. "Emmy-bear can you tell them I got sick and had to leave. Please." She begged me. "Sure, What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing. Everything. I'll explain when you get home. Bye." She said then stalked off to her car and sped off towards home. I was seething. I wish I didn't promise her that cause god how I wanted to make his whole body cave in and use him as my new punching bag. I stalked off towards my the office to tell her that Bella wasn't feeling good so she went home. Mrs. Cope said ok and gave me a pass cause the bells had rung and she didn't want me to be late for class. I then went to class and gave the teacher the slip without another word I stalked towards my desk and I sat down. I didn't really pay attention to what the teacher was saying I was too busy thinking of ways to get back at Edward for what he did with out beating the shit out of him. Wow this was going to be hard to do. I spent most of the rest of the morning in my foul mood and each class droned on.

~*~ Lunch Time ~*~

When it was lunch I wasn't very hungry. I went and sat down next to Rosalie and the rest. I filled them in on what went on this morning and they all disapproved of what Edward did to Bella. When I saw that he walked into the cafeteria and came to sit down I got up and threw Roses stuff away cause she asked me too I walked out of that room without a second glance at Edward. "Cullen!" I said crossing my arms which made the muscles in my arms flex. "Emmett What do you want?" He asked. "Well I want to pumble you to a pulp right now but I promised Bella that I wouldn't touch you." I said. He looked at me like a lot of thoughts were going through his head. He had this blank stare and his mouth formed an o shape. After 5 minutes he snapped out of it. "Emmett I have to go I'll talk to you later okay?" He said to me in a stern voice. He then went to his car and stormed out of that place like bats out of hell were after him. I rolled my eyes and went to my next class just as the bell was ringing. The rest of the day droned on and when that last bell rang I went strait home after saying goodbye to Rose. I went home and Bella was fast asleep with puffy red eyes when I checked on her. I closed the door and went downstairs and had a sandwich because I didn't get to eat much of my lunch.

~*~ 3 hours and 25 minutes later ~*~

She woke up around 6:25 p.m. that evening_._ She came into the living room with a tub of Ben and Jerry's and a spoon. She then went and grabbed a blanket. She sat on the couch and then looked at me. I turned the TV off and turned to face her. "You ok? What happened today? What was up with the way you were looking at Ed…..Jackass?" I fired at her. She opened the tub of ice cream and began eating it very slowly "Slow down Emmett. Yes, Nothing, Long story." She said. "Well I have enough time." he said. She told me what was going on. When she was done I just looked at her. "Wow!" I said. "Yeah. But that's not all. When I was 11 till 13 I had a major crush on him and when he was telling me he got adopted we made a promise and we did our sacred hand shake after. He broke both of the promises." She said wiping furiously at her tears. "What were the promises?" I asked. She laughed dryly. "We promised each other that 'd never change 2. Never forget each other and 3. We'd stay in touch. He broke number 1 and 3. Probably all three." She said. "Wow….What a Dick Head!" I said. "Yeah" She said and looked at the empty tub of ice cream. "Well we'd better go to bed." She said walking into the kitchen putting her spoon in the sink and the tub in the trash. She then walked up to bed. She ended up having nightmares again just like she did last night. This time I woke her up and comforted her. Oh was that boy going to get it. I was going to make him pay for what he did to my little sister. Bella didn't go to school for the rest of the week and at school I made Edwards life hell with the help of my girlfriend and all my friends.

Hey everyone I am so sorry I have not updated much. I am out of school for the summer but I still won't have much time to update cause I have to do this NJROTC (Naval Junior Reserve Officers Training Corp) training every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 9:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. and this week I have it Monday, Thursday, and Friday. So I will try my best to update. Then July 16 is my birthday and July 17- unknown date my Sister, her husband DJ, and her two kids are stopping by on their way to Florida so I won't be on then I don't think. Then I only have 5 weeks left of summer before I go back to school as a Freshman in high school so I will have even less time to update. I have a very hectic life don't I? LOL! So I will try to update when I can and I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. So I have to go now I just thought I would let you know so you don't get angry at me and stop reading my story. By the way the next story I am updating cause yes I have been working on the first chapter to "_The Haunting of Lady Swan!_" so that will be updated _**ambittic**_ who reviewed on 5-1-10 asking if I was going to update so the answer is yes. Well I'll go. Peace out ya'll!

~ Insane-Southerner-16


	5. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

I know I hate these things too, but I need to put one up. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added me and my stories to their favorites. Right now I am getting ready to go back to school and I'm also helping someone write a story but they don't want to release it till it is done. I am also going to be writing a few stories with my childhood friend whom I grew up with Caitibug95. It will be a few crossover stories but we are going to do a Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover. We're also doing a Twilight NCIS Crossover. I also want to say that I am deleting a few of my stories cause noone seems interested in them. That's about it and sorry for it being an authors note…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME…KILLING IS BAD KILLING IS NAUGHTY! I'm working on updates too by the way.

Luv Y'all,

Southern AnnaBelle a.k.a Anna


	6. Another Authors Note! Sorry!

Hey I just want to tell you that my story How and Why He Broke My Heart Into Pieces is going to be put on hold cause I have to rewrite it. I'm sorry if you like this story the way it is I don't I have another idea to where this story is going. I will keep writing it but I have facts to change and so I am rewriting this story, please don't be mad at me.

Southern AnnaBelle


End file.
